Eyes wide open
by Mystik
Summary: Don't look away.


**Pairing:** Caleb/Reid

**Genre:** Slash

**Note: **Unbeta'ed. Written for the "round of kink" LJ. The kink was "fingering".

* * *

**Eyes Wide Open**

He _knew_ something was different about Reid. After all, they knew each other for their whole lives. He should have noticed on that fateful party, when they met Sarah. Why he was so blind to think that Reid was liking the girl?

But it took someone else to open his eyes. Surprisingly it was Pogue who did it.

"Caleb, you can't possibly be that thick."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the boy, looking at his best friend.

"Let me see..." Pogue took a swallow of his beer. "If my mind serves me right, Reid has the hots for you since we were fourteen."

"Wh-at?!"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice?" Pogue looked at him smirking. "See? Thick."

"Shut up." mumbled Caleb, looking away.

"Hey, you were the one who asked."

After that, he couldn't stop thinking about the blond in a new light. The looks, the touches, all had a different meaning now.

--

The house was completely silent when he arrived. His mom, that usually waited fro him, wasn't there. The loud thunder echoed through the sky just before it started raining.

Caleb sighed, watching the storm fall on the glass window as he took off his coat. That whole Reid thing was running in circles around his head non-stop. The blond didn't show at Nicky's that night, something that was really strange. When he asked Tyler about it, the young boy just shrugged and answered that the blond said he had some things to take care of. And refused to say anything else after that.

If he was honest with himself, he always felt this...thing for Reid. Hell, he wasn't as thick as Pogue thought he was, he was aware of the tension between him and the blond. But he had discarded that as that: some tension.

"I must have lost my mind." Caleb whispered to himself. He had a really hot girlfriend and couldn't stop thinking about his friend, his brother.

Caleb closed the house and went upstairs to his room. As he was approaching his door, he heard a soft sigh, almost muffled by the sound of rain. He opened the door slightly, as silently as he could, and it was startled by what he saw.

Reid was in his room. The blond was watching the rain falling from the sky, his back to him, shirtless. Caleb couldn't help but ravish every inch of that back that was on display. Caleb always thought that Reid was slender, but now he could see the muscles that the blond hid underneath so many clothes. How he didn't notice that in their swim class, it was beyond him. His eyes analyzed the boy up and down and suddenly he noticed a new tattoo on Reid's lower back. Caleb widened his eyes when he figured out it was an intricate letter 'C'. The older boy turned his eyes away, licking his suddenly dry lips.

_Don't look away._

Caleb snapped his head back at the sound of Reid's voice in his mind. Blue eyes were staring back at him, challenging. Caleb entered fully in the room, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm tired." Reid answered simply. "I'm gonna show you what you're missing."

"Reid, I don't think..." started Caleb, walking towards him, but the blond raised his hands, stopping him.

"Stop right there," he glared at the other boy before giving him a longing stare. "Just...watch it."

Before Caleb could reply anything, Reid slowed down his hand through his bare chest until reaching his pants, slowing down the zipper. The older boy gasped in surprise...and a little bit of excitement. Reid sighed again and reached inside his pants, hissing when he touched himself. Those gorgeous blue eyes were darkening with arousal as he faced the older boy.

"I bet she would never touch herself like this for you." the venom was evident in the younger boy's voice.

Caleb narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward.

"You saw the tattoo, right?" Reid asked suddenly, with a hitch in his voice that was doing things with Caleb's body.

"Yeah, I saw it." the older boy answered, his voice low and dark.

"And what do you think it is?"

"The letter C." Caleb answered, taking another step forward.

Reid laughed, the sound coming out breathless. He threw his head back, his hand moving slowly through his half hard cock. The older boy's eyes flared black with power before coming back to normal, full of lust.

"I have your mark on me now." stated Reid with a low voice, staring at Caleb again, his chest rising and falling with his breath.

It was too much. Caleb closed the final distance between them and kissed those full lips, growling when he felt the gasp Reid gave at his action. Maybe he was thick after all, if he was missing this the whole time.

--

"Don't look away."

Caleb growled at the soft words, fisting his hands on the sheets. Reid laughed at his reaction, gasping after that, when his finger entered his hole. The blond arched his back, stretching himself further, his splayed legs showing every angle for the older boy. Soon a second finger joined the first and Reid touched himself harder, making the best show of himself for the older boy.

_God, Caleb, I wanted you for so long. Do you like that? Seeing me fall apart just for you? Knowing that you have your mark on me? That your initial is burned in my skin?_

The teasing words echoing in his mind were making Caleb loose his mind. He approached the blond fast, grasping his wrist, making his long fingers stay buried inside his body. Reid gasped, trying to buck his hips, but the older boy had a really strong grip.

"Since I have my mark on you...I could do anything I want with you, right?"

Reid looked at those dark eyes, his cock twitching with those words. He panted, his body shivering, the room warm and smelling like sweat and lust.

"Yes." he breathed, arching up and kissing Caleb with desperation.

The older boy let go of his wrist, taking those fingers away from Reid's body, just to shove his own. Reid whimpered, the sound swallowed by Caleb's greedy mouth, the kiss growing hotter as he shoved a third finger, making the blond writhe in the bed.

"Stop the teasing Caleb...fuck..." moaned Reid, looking at him as soon as the kiss ended.

"What do you want?" Caleb asked as he touched Reid prostrate with the tip of his fingers.

Reid arched, moaning aloud, grabbing him by his shoulders and kissing him.

_Fuck me hard Caleb._

The older boy's eyes flashed black before he drew his fingers, flipping Reid on the bed. The blond got up on his knees, spreading his legs.

"Do it." he panted.

Caleb growled before touching Reid's ass, spreading him even more, starting to shove himself deep inside the younger boy.

"Oh God...do it, do it, do it...harder!" hissed Reid, arching his back sensuously, the black letter 'C' in dark contrast with his pale skin, making Caleb even more crazy with desire.

They started thrusting against each other, the pouring rain outside muffling their sounds, making them feel as if they entered a world of their own. Caleb reached the blond hair and pulled, making Reid glue his back against him, his cock sinking further into that gorgeous body. Reid moaned, turning his head and closing his eyes in bliss. Caleb took the opportunity and kissed that neck, biting, sucking, marking him even more.

The blond approved his gestures with moans, clenching and unclenching around his hard cock, making his desire grow heavier. The bed creaked underneath them, the sound going straight to their groins. It was too much, and Caleb couldn't fucking believe he was so blind before that he missed this, missed this passion, this insane desire.

_That was because you were stupid._

That teasing voice made the older boy use his power to touch Reid's cock without laying a finger on him. The blond boy whimpered and reached Caleb's hand, entwining their fingers.

"Again."

Caleb did it again and Reid moaned louder, clenching around his cock, tearing a hiss from the older boy.

"Again...again...oh God, again."

That pleading voice was his undoing. Caleb bit in Reid's neck, feeling the skin break beneath his teeth as he reached his climax with a long, shuddering groan. The blond writhed, trying to reach his peak as well, but Caleb drew his spent cock from Reid's body.

"Turn around." Caleb ordered, his voice rough.

The young boy turned to look at him and Caleb pushed him against his bed, spreading his legs, seeing his come slide out of Reid's hole. He pushed two fingers inside the blond, making him arch his back. It didn't took too long; one, two, three pushes and Reid came like he was dying, his long moan making Caleb's cock twitch in interest.

"Fuck." Reid whispered after they were lying side by side on the bed.

"Yeah." agreed Caleb, smiling. He looked at the blond and couldn't resist, kissing those reddened lips.

The sound of rain carried their moans through the night.

THE END


End file.
